


The Last Hope

by peetapen



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetapen/pseuds/peetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is trapped inside a puppy's body and only Beca is his hope to breaking his curse. His Only Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time in this site. So testing...
> 
> I don't own the Pitch Perfect characters

**_Once upon a time, a girl with dark brown hair and huge, enthusiastic smile was given the gift of voice. It was to be the most beautiful voice in the whole land as befits the child of the Lady Scarlet of the High Order. But one night, the child was taken and was never seen again._ **

* * *

BECA:

_No one knows I can sing. It’s one of the secrets that I keep close guard of. I have survived for the longest time, hopping into different fosters homes without anyone knowing that I sing. But enough about this sad story. Because this actually is a fantasy story._

_This story is something many might want to happen. When you know that there's somebody out there for you, you'd pretty much like to find him at the most special situation. What with all the fantasy that entertainment offers us, we can't help but dream like princes and princesses. And it's likely that we dream all the time. And when it really happens, we can't believe it. Like it's something we don't deserve._ _But believe me when I say, you deserve it when something extremely beautiful happens to you._

 

* * *

 

Rebecca Mitchell likes people to call her Beca. She finds that Rebecca sounds like a name of a sophisticated hooker and she’s nowhere near like that. So far, she’s only had 3 real boyfriends, a few flings and no one-night stands. Hard to believe huh. Beca was among the youngest and most talented sound mixer in the film industry. She was creative, had a ridiculously good ear for good music and makes killer mixes.

 

For the people she works with in the dining hall of Pitch Perfect Productions.

 

She knows she doesn’t deserve this. All the more does she strive to one day be among the ranks of the greatest arrangers in the music world.

\--

“Never again will you be loved unless you are accepted as who you are with whatever shape you are in. Until then, you will only be in human form when the moon is at its highest in the clouds. You will not have rest until you’ve found the one for you and you will suffer everything you have made numerous women and men have because of your meddling.”

 

The woman glowed bright red in color as she cast her spell on the frightened individual.

 

“You will live in a world that is young in ideals and you will have to endure every single ounce of cruelty that will be thrown at you. And you will have the least abilities to avoid them. You must and you will experience all of it. Until you hear that somebody loves you for who you are, you will stay shifting in shape involuntarily.”

 

“Please,” the young man said, “Your curse is too much for me to bear. Death would be a better punishment than to experience all of this.”

 

“Even in your punishment you are stubborn young man. I have spoken. Farewell.”

 

“No,” tears ran down the eyes of the young man, “Please don’t do this to m—“

 

A struck of lightning.

 

The young man woke in a damp place, feeling the world grow bigger than he ever felt before.

\--

A deep sigh escaped from Beca’s lips as she remembered the day’s events. She can’t believe her bad luck! Of all the people who would be seen checking out the latest P. Diddy arrangements, it was her. She was supposed to be just dropping off their lunch. She noticed no one else was in the booth. So, she took a peep. Listened to the latest mix…adjusted the effects a little bit…and then over writing the latest recording. And then the big boss came in. Station guy as what they call him.

 

She was immediately let go.

 

 _Bummer. Here I was thinking that I could save P. Diddy’s record. Why did Station Guy had to be the one who entered the booth? I never saw him once visiting at that time of the hour. Sheesh! And I was actually close in probably making a break for it! Really Beca. What a loser._ Beca thought to herself as she grudgingly pulled herself to get home.

 

She suddenly heard a muffled sound. A yelp. A bark from a really angry man. And something crashing to the dumpster ahead. She thought somebody was being raped. She hid herself in a nearby bush when suddenly something moved beside her. She almost shouted and dropped her heart when she saw a brown fur ball.

 

 _A puppy? You’re the one causing the ruckus?_   Beca thought.

 

“Hi there,” Beca ventured to come near the puppy. It was brown as a nut and had hair covering its eyes. A growl came from the ball of fur. “You are awfully snobbish for a dog are you?” Beca smirked. _I even had to meet a snobbish animal._ She was about to talk to herself about the irony of the situation when she heard a loud bark from a man. She scooped the puppy up and headed towards her apartment. _Good thing I’m only near here. You should thank me dog. Which reminds me…_ Beca tried to see if the dog had a tag. A gold coin slipped from the dog’s neck which Beca caught.

 

“JesSon Swanson” Beca read aloud.

 

_That’s a lot a sons. And an awfully human name for a dog._


	2. Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is now in Beca's possession and he's thinking that his new owner might be the one who can save him from his punishment.

* * *

_Now what do I do with you?_ Beca half asked herself and the puppy. She noticed the deep brown color of the puppy's fur which she found relaxed her in a mysterious way. The puppy looked at her intently with its fur covered eyes, tilted its head and waited for his new master's decision in life. _First thing, I can't see your eyes at all._

Beca found a discarded scissor near her sofa and clipped away the fur in front of the puppy's eyes. She then saw the deep dark brown eyes of the puppy.

_Your eyes look so much like a human. And reacts like one too,_ thought Beca. She recalled the way the dog looked at her when she put it down. Tired. Restless. Like it was carrying the whole world on its shoulders.

She was snapped out of reverie when she saw the puppy enjoying her hard earned favorite scarf.

"Hey! Hey! Don't eat my scarf! That's my favorite. Bad Jesson" Beca winced at the absurdity of the name. "I should think of a different name for you," Beca said to the furball, "Can I call you Jesse?"

She was agreed with an enthusiastic bark from the puppy. Then the puppy suddenly began crying.

"Oh no, what's wrong Jesse? Are you hungry Jesse?" Beca crooned. She received mournful cry. "I'll get you something to eat. Wait in here furball" Beca said as she went out to get food for her new puppy.

\--

Not that it was a crime to think that a person is adorable but Jesson can't help noticing how adorable his new owner was. _I should be calling myself Jessie now. I like it!_ Of all his previous owners, only this woman was kind enough to give him a name. _Although I don't know hers._

Of all the places and of all the people he could have the luck to find a beautiful woman; it had to be somewhere he was beaten up the most. He must have experience every cruel thing this world had to offer. There were numerous nights he was slumped in a cold, dark alley, nursing his wounds in both puppy and human form. It was the hardest when he was in his human form. The human world was not a good place for a stray pup. Let alone a stray man. Who's naked. At the latest point in the night.

He could ride with this recent (and awesome) development in his life. However, he can't get past the feeling of familiarity with his new owner's aura. He was trying so hard not to think of himself naked in this woman's apartment. For as sure as his curse exists, he will not past the chance to know this person. And probably make her break the curse.

Moments later, the brown haired woman opened her apartment door to find a puppy asleep inside one of her slippers.

\--

Beca opened her room and found that Jesse was fast asleep inside her slippers. She slowly closed her door, careful not to wake up her furball when the pup's head jerked right up at the sound of the door.

"Sorry to wake you up. But I think you'll love what I have on my hands right now" Beca smiled as she noticed the wild waggling of her pup's tail. "Here you go then Jesse," Beca enjoyed this new found comfort she's feeling towards her new pup. But she can't help but feel the emotions her pup seems to be burying for her. It's dangerously coming out from its lid. She might need to cry herself to sleep tonight.

"Jesse?" Beca called her pup, "I need to take care of myself a bit. Would it be alright if I leave you here eating?" She smiled at the energy her dog only to be confused at how agitated it really appeared. "Yes, Jesse? What's wrong?" Beca asked. The brown fur ball yelped, ran towards her window and scratched its glass. The window was near the apartment's fire staicase.

"What do you want furball? You can't go outside. I can't keep an eye on you on those stairs." But the pup seemed determined to get out of the apartment.

"Ok. Ok. Why are you in such a hurry," Beca complained as she opened her apartment window. The puppy jumped outside with enthusiastic agility and started to climb the stairs. "Come back when you're done with your business Jesse. I'll keep the window low enough for you to come inside," Beca called after her dog.

She didn't notice that the moon was moving high among the clouds and the difference of the pup's bark from a man's throaty yes.

\--

**Elsewhere…**

"You called for me Lady Scarlet" said a man in thick yellow robes to a lady in sparkling red robes. She was looking in what seemed to be a watery portal. It showed a puppy turning into a man while climbing the stairs of an apartment's exit.

"Yes Lord Xanthous. I believe we have progress from the solution we started two short ages ago."

"Is everything going along the plan Lady Scarlet?"

"Yes…everything is going according to plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahhh…please review. Really need feedback on this.


End file.
